Dawn of the Dark Shinigami
by RedMoonDarkWolf
Summary: when a strange girl who claims to be a Soul reaper appears in Urahara's shop, hell is about too break loose, an strange thundercloud is forming above the Seireitei,a storm that picks targets and blows down barracks, now they will have to face a new threat
1. Chapter 1: Assault! a strange Soulreaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite kubo does

Claim: Characters Hikari, Tsukaii, Itsuki, created by me.

Note: I am not english so my grammar and spelling may not be perfect, still hope you'll enjoy reading, stay tuned!  
>Read and Review please!<p>

Dawn of the Dark Shinigami

**Chapter 1: Assault! a strange soul reaper**

''ICHIGOOOOOO'' sounded a voice as something soft and fluffy landed on Ichigo's face, ''Kon...What the hell are you waking me up for so early... on a sunday morning...'' Ichigo replied, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

''Its not early nimrod! its already afternoon and I have been listening too that substitute badge of yours for hours and you just wouldnt wake up!'' the little plush lion shouted pointing at Ichigo's Substitute soulreaper badge making a warning sound.

''WHAT! its been going off and you didnt wake me up!'' Ichigo swung himself up and grabbed his badge pushed it against his chest too force himself into his Soul reaper form, ''Kon... where did you go''

''You are...standing on...me'' Kon Squeeked in reply, Ichigo looked down and got off Kon and picked him up ''sorry about that'' after putting Kon back down Ichigo jumped out of his window running over the rooftops too find out why the alarm had been going off.

no where in town was any sign off panick... was his badge busted?  
>whatever it was Ichigo found it was time to pay a visit too Urahara Kisuke, who runs a candy store on the other side of Kurakara town, he jumped over the rooftops too quickly make his way there.<p>

once there he opened the door finding nothing but an empty store ''URAHARA!'' Ichigo walked in looking around in the abandoned store ''Urahara where are you!'' annoyance took his voice over once again.

Ichigo then noticed the pure silence, his badge had stopped giving out the warning signal ''how strange...'' Ichigo proceeded into the shop looking around ''Urahara?''

''Urahara isnt here'' a Female voice sounded from the back of the shop. Ichigo stopped in his tracks ''who are you?''

''Such a standard question for a soul reaper'' a shadow headed towards Ichigo, she stepped into the light, ''Hi!'' she said with a friendly smile on her face ''I am Hikari, its a pleasure too finally meet you Ichigo! I have heard so much about you!''

Ichigo, quite stunned by her sudden friendly display just stared at her ''Hikari? I have never heard of you... are you a Soul reaper? and whats with your outfit? its... white instead of black...''

''oh this? yea I am a Soul Reaper, and I just like standing out, so I wanted a White Kimono instead of a black one!'' Hikari said nicely, ''So Ichigo, what can I help you with?''

Ichigo stopped staring and showed her his Substitute soul reaper badge ''I think its busted, it has been giving a Hollow warning for hours but I didnt find a single hollow.''

Hikari took the badge from ichigo ''I will take it from you now, you can come and pick it up tomorrow!'' Ichigo handed her the badge and got up ''well I am going home, I guess I'll see you around then... Hikari...'' with that Ichigo got up and left the store.

''Ichigo... dont you think... there's something strange with that girl?'' a voice called from behind him.

''Yes Uryuu... she is pretty strange and I have never heard of her before... she wasnt wearing the symbol of any Squad on her Kimono either... I am not sure but I think she might be bad news...'' Ichigo Replied

''Then why did you hand her over your substitute Soul reaper badge so easily'' the last Quincy, Uryuu Ishida, asked confused.

''if she really is a soul reaper...and she is in Urahara's shop... that means that she at least took Urahara out...and if she took Urahara out... she's very strong... I dont want her too think that I dont trust her, then we might be in trouble.'' Ichigo seemed serious.

''wow... for once you are using your brains.'' Uryuu said Mocking, then walked up to him ''we should keep an eye on her.''

Together Ichigo and Uryuu walked off into the city.

''Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryuu Ishida... if the 2 of you only knew... what I knew'' Hikari said to herself an evil grin appearing on her face, as she flashed off into the night.

Ichigo jumped back in trough his window, he and Uryuu had gone sepperate ways once more, Ichigo Picked up his body and re-synchronized with it.

''hey Ichigo! hey! hey! stop ignoring me!'' Kon Shouted while Ichigo was staring out his window "ICHIGO!'' Kon Jumped up and clamped himself to Ichigo's face ''ICHIGO STOP IGNORING ME!''

Ichigo grabbed Kon and pulled him off his face ''GET OFF YOU LITTLE PEST!'' he shouted while throwing Kon to the ground.

Kon's Cries could be heard trough the entire house, attracting his little sister, Yuzu's, Attention ''Ichigo whats going on here?'' she then saw the little stuffed animal on the floor ''BASTOFF! You found her!'' Yuzu sounded very happy and picked the stuffed animal off the ground ''I was wondering where you went Bastoff! I have a new Cheerleaders outfit for you!'' she turned too Ichigo and ran too give her big brother a hug ''thanks so much Ichigo!'' after which she ran off with the stuffed animal.

''Have fun with him'' Ichigo said and waved as Yuzu closed the door and ran too her room. Ichigo let himself collapse onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling ''I wonder what that girl...Hikari...was up too, Did she defeat Urahara?'' all the questions going trough his head kept Ichigo up all night. eventually he just tired himself and fell asleep.

The Next morning an explossion and the howling of a Hollow roughly woke him ''what the! a hollow!'' Ichigo Reached for his substitute soul reaper badge, then found it missing. ''oh damn... I gave it too that girl yesterday... what do I do now?'' Ichigo looked around ''oh! Kon!'' Ichigo ran too Yuzu's room and opened the door, but the room was abandoned ''Kon! Yuzu?'' Ichigo looked around and started searching trough Yuzu's stuff ''where could he be?''

Karin, Ichigo's other sister stood at the opening off the door ''Yuzu's out for a walk in the park with all her stuffed animals'' she told him casually

''WHAT! NOW!'' Ichigo rushed off outside but got cut off by the hollow.

''You stink like a Soul Reaper!'' the Hollow said in its dangerous sounding heavy voice, ''Get out of your Gigai...AND FIGHT ME!''

Ichigo Looked around desperately ''Shit... I dont have my badge... I dont have Kon... what am I going to do?''

''Need some help?'' a familliar Female voice sounded as a Shade leapt towards Ichigo, coming for him with a high speed.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Soul Reaper without Limit

Dawn of the Dark Shinigami

**Chapter 2: The Soul reaper without Limits**

''Need some help?'' a familliar Female voice sounded as a Shade leapt towards Ichigo, coming for him with a high speed.

on Impact Ichigo was forced out of his body and Ready to face the hollow, Ichigo didnt turn too look back who got him out of his body, instead immediately charged for the hollow, slicing its mask in 2 destroying it with a single blow.

Ichigo Spun around quickly too see no one else, but Rukia Kuchiki, the Soul Reaper who has Saved his life serveral times before standing there holding his body. a broad smile crossed his face ''Rukia...perfect timing.''

''I figured you would need some help...where is that No good, Kon anyway?'' Rukia asked  
>''he's in the park with my Sister, she took him and the rest of her stuffed animals.'' Ichigo replied the smile quickly fading.<p>

''you arent here without a reason, I am sure of that... so tell me, why are you here?'' Ichigo looked at her with a serious face. Rukia looked down then looked back at Ichigo ''The Soul Society is too believe that there is a Major threat coming our way... it so seems that a thundercloud has been growing bigger over the Soul Society, a strong wind appears to blow trough the entire Seireitei, houses Spontaniously combust...Ichigo... we need your help... we need as much help as we can get.''

''May I view that as an Open invitation?'' Uryuu who was up on a wall listening to the entire conversation budded in. ''I will help.''

''Me too!'' Orihime Inoue, a girl with the powers too make shields and heal people within her shield area came out from behind the wall. ''yea... me too'' Sounded the heavy voice of Sado Yasitora, better known as Chad ''I will come too.''

''thats really nice of you all... but we have one problem'' Rukia said looking at each of them ''only spirit beings can enter the soul society...''

''maybe I can help on that one'' a light male voice sounded, a Cane put down on the ground with a loud clack, it was Urahara Kisuke, his injuries showing that he was in a fight.

''Urahara! you're alive'' Ichigo shouted and ran up to him. ''this opponent is strong... I had too fake my own death to stay alive. now we must hurry and Ichigo...'' Urahara said looking at Ichigo ''dont leave your badge lying around, it should come in handy when we're in the soul society.'' with that Urahara threw Ichigo his Substitute Soul Reaper badge ''that Hikari girl... I know what she is...''

everyone turned their attention too Urahara.

''She's... a Dark Shinigami...'' Urahara said

''a Dark Shinigami? what is that!'' Rukia asked

''A soul reaper that has been bittered by hatred, a Soul reaper that has been banned too Hueco Mundo...indefinitely, in Hueco Mundo, Soul Reapers usually lose it, they'll bitter and nothing is left but hatred for the soul society... they dress in the opposite colors of the Soul Reapers, but they are still soul reapers with zanpakuto's and powers, in Hueco Mundo a Soul Reapers powers arent limited... instead they grow immense... they have limitless powers.'' Urahara Explained.

''so these soul reapers...have been banned?'' Ichigo asked

''Indeed'' Urahara Replied ''Ichigo, you pass trough the official gate with Rukia, I will take Chad, Orihime and Uryuu trough my gate so they can pass trough that without having their spirit being severed, we'll be there in 7 days.''

Ichigo nodded as Rukia opened the gate and both passed trough into the Soul Society.

The Sky in the Seireitei was covered by a thick black thundercloud, Wind Rushed trough the Seireitei like a hurricane, Suddenly Squad 4 came rushing by Rukia and Ichigo, Hanatarou, the Squad 4 member that has helped both Ichigo and Rukia before bumped into them, Ichigo picked him up ''Hanatarou whats going on?'' he asked

''Ichigo! you made it!'' Hanatarou yelped ''the Squad 10 Barracks has been crushed by a giant Hurricane we have to go and get everyone from the rubble!''

''Squad 10? TOSHIROU!'' Ichigo Set off dragging Hanatarou along with him, followed quickly by Rukia.

once at the Squad 10 barracks there was nothing but rubble left of it, Ichigo and Hanatarou didnt waste time and started digging, Lieutannant Hinamori, Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya's youth friend was desperately digging trough the rubble ''TOSHIROU TALK IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE!'' her shouts sounded desperate.

''hey! I found something, this piece of rubble is Ice cold...'' Hanatarou said and stumbled upon a Temple of Ice shielding all of Squad 10, held up by their captain.

everyone worked to dig out the temple, then the captain let it shatter and everyone was free. all Squad members got tendancy immediately.

''Captain!'' Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutannant of Squad 10, shouted ''that was such quick thinking! I am proud of you!'' she said while hugging her captain nearly suffocating him with her giant breasts.

'"Rangiku... you're...suffocating me...'' Toshirou Gasped. Rangiku blinked a few times then let go ''oops... sorry captain...'' she giggled

''Toshirou... you're ok'' Ichigo said walking towards him. a wave of annoyance flew over Toshirou at the way Ichigo adressed him ''Its...Captain HITSUGAYA!'' he shouted his voice full of annoyance.

''whatever, at least you're safe'' Ichigo remarked

''but for how long?'' a male voice sounded

Ichigo swung around staring straight into the eyes of a soul reaper wearing the exact same outfit as Hikari, The Soul Reaper stared back at Ichigo ''let me guesss'' the Soul reaper said ''you are going to ask, who I am, right?'' he said as a grin came over his face ''well let me introduce myself, I am Itsuki Namikaze, Decentend from the Noble Namikaze family, also known as the only soul reapers... that control the wind.''

''so you did this!'' Ichigo shouted angrilly drawing his Zanpakuto.

''Likely'' Itsuki Replied and drew his zanpakuto as well.

''Bastard!'' Ichigo shouted and advanced towards Itsuki in a high speed, Itsuki remained in his spot calmly and grinned ''Pierce... Gonasuka'' at those words his Zanpakuto changed into a 4 bladed monster, which he simply swung forwards too pierce Ichigo's body with ease. ''Your defense... is full of gaps'' Itsuki proclaimed and pulled his sword back out ''now its time too blow you and everyone else away''

Ichigo hit the ground with major injuries too his stumach and chest because of the 4 blades piercing his body all at the same time.

''Split up... Gonasuka'' with that Itsuki pulled his sword in 2 turning 1 huge sword with 4 blades into 2 smaller swords with each 2 blades, the cloth on the back of his sword waving with the amazing wind his zanpakuto produced.

Ichigo set the tip of his Zanpakuto in the ground to hold himself up thinking too himself ''how the hell is he so fast... and so strong?''

''So you wonder that eh?'' Itsuki replied as if he could read Ichigo's mind ''its because my power...has no limit.''

Ichigo Froze and in an instant another cut appeared across his chest.

''Now I will quickly finish this...'' Itsuki said holding both parts of his zanpakuto's back then clashing them together full speed creating a giant hurricane ''Shounen Hurricane!'' the Hurricane shot right towards Ichigo, Ichigo's body didnt respond, it wouldnt move, was this it? is this the end? without him even having the abillity to call his Bankai?

''Itsuki..'' another male voice sounded ''quit playing with them and come with me''

right before the hurricane hit Ichigo it disappeared as Itsuki's concentration had broken down by the appearance of another Dark shinigami. ''boss... I wasnt...''

''Silence!'' the other dark shinigami cut Itsuki off ''dont you understand Itsuki...we need him... ALIVE''

''yes boss... I am sorry...'' Itsuki apologized

''now lets go'' the other dark shinigami ordered and left, Itsuki Following him.

right after they left, Ichigo Collapsed.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: The past

Dawn of the Dark Shinigami

**Chapter 3: The past**

Ichigo woke up, his vision starting out blurry but clearing with every second, after a few minutes he sat up and looked around ''what happened? where am I''

''you are in the Squad 13 barracks, they left before dealing the final blow, you have no idea how lucky you have been Ichigo...'' Rukia said sitting on a chair next to his bed.

''that guy...Itsuki... how is he so strong? his strength was way above a captains... but how?'' Ichigo wondered

''well if he was able too beat you, he'll probably be one hell of a good fight'' Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of Squad 11's, voice sounded from a corner ''it'll be fun facing him!'' a big grin appeared on Kenpachi's face, ''Am I right Yachiru?''

''Totally right, Kenny!'' Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutannant of Squad 11 replied. ''lets get going, I dont want to waste time sitting here, I want to find these Dark Shinigami's and kill them'' Kenpachi said licking his lips.

Yachiru jumped on Kenpachi's back ''alright Kenny! lets go!'' with that both of them took off.

Captain of squad 12, mayuri Kurotsuchi, Came in, ''I heard about these Dark Shinigami's and I was wondering... is maybe one of them named...Hikari Yumi?''

Ichigo Froze ''how...how did you know that?''

''well... Hikari Yumi used to be my Lieutannant... when she was banned from the soul society, I created Nemu, because no one...and I mean...NO ONE, could counter her strength, speed and skill I saw her go with pain in my heart... but it couldnt be helped.'' Mayuri told.

''tell...what happened that she got banned?'' Ichigo asked.

''well if you insist...'' Mayuri started ''it started when Hikari was just a little girl, she was raised in the Yumi family in the Northern Rukon District, she possesed large amount of Spirit energy which made her unique, I found her and insisted she'd take lessons at the soul reaper school, she took my offer and granted she had talent, the Yumi family by the time she had graduated had all passed away.

she had no place too turn too, so I offered her a spot within my squad, because she was well talented I placed her as a 5th seat, a great honor for the first entry of a squad. quickly after she was offered a home to go too a night by the noble Namikaze Family, she prooved herself stronger then any other in my squad and worked her way up too Lieutannant within a year.

I dont know anything of her relationship with Itsuki Namikaze... all I know is that they were close... anyhow... then that guy... Tsukaii Sobata...showed up, he killed the captain of Squad 3, not Gin Ichimaru, back then Gin Ichimaru was still Lieutannant of Squad 5. anyhow he killed the Captain of Squad 3 and took over the entire squad, he talked lies into the heads of Itsuki and Hikari and both of them went rogue on the seireitei, together trying too attack the head captain... both of them got beaten and were banned to Hueco Mundo indefinitely, Captain Sobata was sent with them as he was the main cause of the riot.'' Mayuri finished and started too catch his breath ''I wish I could tell you more about the relationship between Itsuki and Hikari but I cant...''

''I can'' a voice sounded from the back

''Captain Ukitake!'' Rukia called out.

Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of Squad 13, stepped forwards.

''it was long ago'' Captain Ukitake started ''Hikari and Itsuki were the best friends, both had nothing but kindness in their hearts, they would practice together since the moment they went too school together and both got in the talents class... I saw in Itsuki the perfect Lieutannant of my squad... I didnt have a Lieutannant back then. he was training with her everyday, I watched them explore the limits of their powers, discovering the names of their zanpakuto together...

they were insepperable, once Graduated Itsuki became Lieutannant of my Squad immediately, he would tease Hikari about how he became Lieutannant and she got a mere 5th seat, she would tell him that soon she would be a lieutannant as well, always joking with eachother is what they did.

I would sometimes talk too Itsuki alone and he would Always talk about her, I remember asking if he liked her for more then just a best friend, he would always say they were just friends and liked to hang out with eachother, one day Itsuki offered Hikari too come live at his house, his house of Nobility. barely 2 years later the first captain of ther 3rd squad was killed, by the cold heartless soul reaper, Tsukaii Sobata with his Zanpakuto...Primal... no one really knew what it could do cause he would never show it too anyone. one day he wanted to talk with Hikari and Itsuki, when they came back they both started too use all their powers and strength too destroy the Seireitei, under command of Tsukaii, all three of their powers were limited, and they were all banned too Hueco Mundo indefinitely.'' Ukitake Sighed ''I dont understand what happened... he was such a great guy...''

''no one understands'' Mayuri replied

''Its all that guy Tsukaii's fault! I know it for sure!'' Ichigo said out loud ''I'll find him and make sure he'll never uses anyone ever again, I'll KILL HIM!''

''is that so?'' a voice sounded from behind them ''it seems like both you Mayuri, and you Ukitake, didnt really like me that much then?''

''Tsukaii Sobata!'' everyone said equally timed

''thats me, Ichigo Kurosaki... if you are willing to join me on my way, I will let all your friends here live'' Tsukaii said with a blank expression

''What! NO WAY! I'll never come with you!'' Ichigo got up too his defenses.

''well then... I guess I'll just have to kill all your friends of one by one until you decide too come.'' with that Tsukaii Pierced right trough Rukia before Ichigo could even respond, ''convinced yet?''

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: The Unbeatable Soul Reaper

Dawn of the Dark Shinigami

Chapter 4: The unbeatable Soul reaper

''well then... I guess I'll just have to kill all your friends of one by one until you decide too come.'' with that Tsukaii Pierced right trough Rukia before Ichigo could even respond, ''convinced yet?''

''RUKIA!'' Ichigo caught her before she hit the ground ''YOU BASTARD!'' Ichigo put Rukia down in the bed he came from ''Hanatarou, can you heal her?''

''I think so... '' Hanatarou replied and started healing Rukia. Ichigo turned back to Tsukaii ''you'll pay for this YOU BASTARD!'' he shouted angered.

''still not convinced...so it seems'' Tsukaii said and disappeared with an extremely fast flash step, reappearing behind Hanatarou and stabbing him in the back piercing his body as well.

Hanatarou fell too the ground bleeding heavily, ''HANATAROU!'' Ichigo Shouted and blasted off towards Tsukaii, his Zanpakuto ahead of him ready to pierce.

Tsukaii Stopped Ichigo's Zanpakuto with his bare hands without getting as much as a single scratch ''how pathetic... and I thought you were stronger then any other Soul Reaper'' Tsukaii said Mocking.

Ichigo stepped back and held up his Zanpakuto and yelled ''Getsuga...Tenshö!'' with a single swing of his zanpakuto Ichigo Sent a huge wave of Spiritual energy towards Tsukaii who just remained standing there seeing the powerful attack coming his way.

Tsukaii held out his hand and deflected the attack, his hand bled after. Tsukaii looked at his hand ''it seems that you have actually managed to injure me... interesting''

Ichigo's expression turned too fury ''Bankai!'' a large amount of spiritual pressure gathered quickly and Ichigo's Zanpakuto turned into a smaller basic looking zanpakuto ''Tensa Zangetsu!'' Ichigo said.

''ahh Bankai, thats still not the best you have so I heard...Ichigo Kurosaki'' Tsukaii said and pulled out his own zanpakuto ''Blaze! Primal!'' Tsukaii's Zanpakuto turned into a 3 blade sword surrounded by a flame, 2 Blue orbs located inside the sword indicating the hottest part of the fire, the Blue flame ''Ichigo I am gonna ask you one more time. will you come with me...or would you rather see everyone here right now, being roasted in the flames of Primal?''

''Neither'' Ichigo simply replied holding his hand before his face, something that looks like a Hollow mask appearing infront of his face.

''finally the Visared powers we have been looking for are finally showing themselves!'' Tsukaii thought to himself.

as the mask was fully formed Ichigo charged towards Tsukaii with an extremely high speed.

''What! impossible... where did he go!'' Tsukaii thought too himself and spun around looking for him, before knowing it he had a cut right trough his face ''what? no way... when did he hit me?''

Ichigo was standing there his outfit waving in the wind of his own speed, ''I told you, I will make you pay for what you did... Tsukaii Sobata!'' once again Ichigo disappeared with a fast flash step appearing behind Tsukaii and stabbing him in the back. suddenly the surprised expression on Tsukaii's face turned to a grin as Zangetsu pierced his body, blood splattering everywhere.

Tsukaii grabbed the tip of Zangetsu which was sticking out of the front of his belly ''Tensa Zangetsu eh? did this Zanpakuto... bring you your visared powers? very interesting, I am guessing that you are a one of a kind Visared'' Tsukaii stepped forwards letting Zangetsu slip back out of his body ''there's just one thing you should know about me Ichigo Kurosaki..''

Ichigo looked at tsukaii as he was explaining ''I am...Invincable!'' after that Tsukaii's wounds started too close up and completely heal ''it seems that I cant get you too come with me for now, and if I attack your friends you'll become too strong for me too handle, I will be back a little later, with a new strategy, Ichigo Kurosaki.'' with those words Tsukaii disappeared into the Thundercloud looming above the Seireitei.

Moments later Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th squad rushed in together with her Lieutannant, Isane Kotetsu, Together they started too work on both Rukia and Hanatarou's injuries.

Ichigo's Hollow mask shattered into pieces as he set both feet on the ground ''are they alright... Captain Unohana?'' he asked

''both their injuries are deep and heavy, they lost alot of blood, but we have managed too stabalize them, we are taking them too the squad 4 barracks to heal.'' Captain Unohana replied.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia as she was carried off too the Squad 4 barracks ''I am sorry Captain Ukitake... the Squad 13 barracks was partially destroyed in the fight''

''thats alright'' Captain Ukitake said ''you were only defending your friends.''

Ichigo looked up at the sky, its dark because of the thundercloud. ''I wonder... if Hikari and Itsuki were once good... maybe that goodness is still somewhere inside them... if we could only get it out...'' the thoughts went trough Ichigo's head, ''how would they do it? how could they bring back the kindness that was once in their hearts? was there a way? if they would be on our side we could destroy Tsukaii!''

''what happened here? another hurricane?'' a familliar voice sounded trough the squad 13 barracks. ''Renji...'' Ichigo started ''you're too late to join the fight... but possibly exactly in time for a plan...''

Renji Abarai, Lieutannant of Squad 6, stared at Ichigo for a second ''a plan?''

''yeah, if we can bring back Itsuki's and Hikari's good Memories of their times in the soul society they might find back the kindness in their hearts and fight on our side instead!'' Ichigo said

''by bringing back their good memories? how will we get them too listen too us?'' Renji asked ''they'll never listen, they'll just attack us!''

''they wont, Hikari...the girl, she doesnt seem unreasonable, I think we can talk to her, besides...they want me... so I'll go up there and see what they want from me, then I'll talk to them.'' Ichigo said.

''THATS INSANE, YOU CANT GO UP THERE ON YOUR OWN! THEY'LL CUT YOU TOO PIECES!'' Renji Shouted.

''Trust me Renji... I am sure.'' the sound in Ichigo's voice sounded secure and confident, Renji opened his mouth to say something but decided too let it go ''fine...if you say so... but dont come crying too me when they cut you up.''

Ichigo smiled and took off into the Thundercloud.

''Be careful up there... Idiot...'' Renji muttered under his breath.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Quincy VS Soul Reaper

Dawn of the Dark Shinigami

**Chapter 5: Quincy VS Soul Reaper**

Back in the world of the Living, Orihime, Uryuu and Chad are still waiting for Urahara to finally have the gate open, Uryuu was laying in the grass staring up at the sky, Orihime next too him ''its been 5 days already... it sure does take long...or is that just me, Orihime?''

''well Mr. Urahara did say that it would take 7 days too open.'' Orihime Replied looking at Uryuu, then sat up ''I hope Ichigo's doing fine...'' she sighed

''of course he's fine...its Ichigo we're talking about remember?'' Uryuu Snorted

''Ichigo Kurosaki?'' a female voice sounded, uryuu got up and stared directly into the sky blue eyes of Hikari ''you again?'' Uryuu snapped ''what do you want!''

''you're a Quincy right?'' Hikari Giggled

''so what if I am!'' Uryuu snapped

''weeelll...'' Hikari started ''if you are... then I want you!''

Uryuu froze for a second then straightened his glasses ''Orihime, Step back I dont want you involved'' as Orihime nodded and backed away Uryuu Raised his arm and a bow appeared in his hand ''so it has come too this once more... Quincy VS Soul reaper'' Uryuu proclaimed and shot an Arrow towards Hikari with dazzling speed.

Hikari grabbed the arrow in her hand and stared at it ''wow this arrow is pure spirit energy! thats amazing!'' she shouted as she hurled the arrow back towards Uryuu ''too bad the concentrations so low though...''

''what!'' Uryuu said ticked ''LOW! I'll show her...'' with that he pulled out a huge arrow and fire it right towards her, as she tried too catch it she pulled her hand back ''ouch... that one was stronger... it actually hurt my hand... that wasnt very nice'' Hikari said ''so you wanna fight dont you, Quincy? Hikari Yumi, thats my name.'' A smile crossed her face ''I am thrilled too fight you Uryuu Ishida!''

Uryuu froze ''how does she know my name...unless...she has been spying on me from the time I was at Urahara's shop with Ichigo!''

''yea thats indeed how I know your name! now lets fight'' Hikari said as she pulled out her zanpakuto ''Shock them, Kiramaku!'' Hikari's Zanpakuto turned into a blade with hooks on each side surrounded by sparks of electricity, the 2 cloths at the side of her zanpakuto had remained but at the end of each cloth a bolt appeared.

''Taiden Kaminari!'' shouted Hikari as a wave of Electricity shot out of her Zanpakuto into Uryuu's Direction, Uryuu quickly dodged, ''that must be her zanpakuto's special abillity! I can beat her!'' Uryuu speeded towards her, Hikari sweeped one of the cloths towards Uryuu who caught it with his bare hands ''you think that cloth is gonna sto-'' while talking Uryuu noticed that he had completely lost control of his body and couldnt move ''what the hell...is this?''

''You touched Kiramaku's cloth'' Hikari Giggled ''one who touches Kiramaku's cloth is paralyzed for at least 15 seconds, just enough time to...'' she flesh stepped infront of him and pushed her sword into his belly ''stab someone''

the Electricity gathered in Hikari's blade was electrifying Uryuu on the inside as the sword suppely slid into his belly and found its way out on the back ''and now comes the fun part'' Hikari whispered an evil smile on her face.

Hikari pulled out the sword, each hook making the wound bigger causing Uryuu too lose alot of blood ''end of Story, be gone, last Quincy'' she kicked Uryuu too the ground and he remained laying there moveless.

Hikari walked over too him her Zanpakuto returning too normal ''Pitty... he had alot of potential... good thing I figured him out completely before I killed him.''

Hikari bend over him ''well he's dead alright, and if he isnt... oh well then he'll die anyways, where did that girl go that was here?'' Hikari got up and looked around ''probably ran home crying when she saw her quincy friend dying.'' Hikari jumped up ''well its time too return home.'' with that she disappeared into the clouds.

Ichigo walked on clouds ''well thats weird... I never thought you could walk on clouds.'' he muttered too himself looking at the darkness around him.

''What has triggered you too come, Ichigo Kurosaki?'' Itsuki stepped in, ''welcome too our cloud domain.''

Ichigo looked at Itsuki ''I came too talk to you and Hikari!''

Itsuki looked at Ichigo surprised ''me and Hikari? why?''

''Because... I know that both of you are not as evil as you pretend too be! you are both formidable Soul Reapers! what has happened, I want to know...WHAT DID TSUKAII TELL YOU TO TURN ON THE SOUL SOCIETY!'' Ichigo Shouted

''what did he say? he said nothing... he opened our eyes too the truth, all Soul reapers have a way too big ego for their own good! thats what he told us! and its true! Soul reapers are great, Soul reapers keep the world in balance! while all they actually want to do is kill and murder, decide over others lifes! become stronger to become better at killing!'' Itsuki Spat ''Its sickening! so I decided too attack the Seireitei too proof them wrong... AND THEY BAN ME FOR TRYING TO PROOF A POINT!'' Itsuki's words were full of anger.

''Dont you remember why YOU became a Soul Reaper in the first place!'' Ichigo shouted ''I sure do know! I became a Soul Reaper too protect those I hold dear, to protect my friends, my Family, I gain strength so I can continue too protect them no matter how strong the enemy is!''

Itsuki froze at Ichigo's words ''you...you're...'' suddenly all anger disappeared of Itsuki's face ''you're right... for that reason... exactly for that reason... is why I became a Soul reaper...I...I never looked at it that way...'' Itsuki dropped to his knees ''how...how could I have been so stupid? I attacked those I love...just to proof a point... a point...that didnt even exist in the first place...'' Itsuki stared down. ''Ichigo... can you ever forgive me?''

''its not me you should ask for forgiveness... its the other soul reapers.'' Ichigo Replied, Itsuki nodded ''Please... stand by me while I try...'' Itsuki asked, Ichigo offered his hand too help Itsuki up ''sounds like a plan'' he said.

Itsuki Took Ichigo's hand and got pulled up, Itsuki didnt look at Ichigo feeling ashamed of himself ''Come on lets go'' Ichigo said and jumped down being followed by Itsuki.

''Look up there'' Renji said and pointed at Ichigo coming down with Itsuki ''Did he succeed?''

both Landed on their feet on the floor, everyone stared at the 2.

''go ahead'' Ichigo said calmly and stepped aside.

''uhm... I am...Itsuki Namikaze as you all probably know... and uhm...well lets say Ichigo knocked some sense into me and...and... I am sorry... I should have never had allowed Tsukaii too talk these lies into me... I should have never...turned on the soul society! I promise it will never happen ever again! PLEASE JUST FORGIVE ME!'' Itsuki pleaded.

''Apology, accepted.'' an Elderly voice sounded.

''Head captain Yamamoto!'' everyone said at Equal timing.

Genryusai Yamamoto, Captain of the 1st Squad and Head captain of the Soul Society walked in ''I have heard every word, there is no underlaying tone or thought, your apology is accepted as well as you are accepted back into the 13 court guard squads, devision 13 was where you were am I right?''

''yes, Captain...'' Itsuki replied

''very well you may pick up your senkai with the Symbol of Squad 13 and return too your post.'' Yamamoto said and left again.

''so Itsuki... you turn your back on me eh?'' Tsukaii said standing there ''then I have no choice but too kill you.''

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: The Games Begin Hikari VS Its

Dawn of the Dark Shinigami

**Chapter 6: The games begin Hikari VS Itsuki**

''so Itsuki... you turn your back on me eh?'' Tsukaii said standing there ''then I have no choice but too kill you.''

Itsuki braced himself too face an attack, ''Bring it on Tsukaii! you have been lying too me from the start!'' Itsuki Pulled out his Zanpakuto as Hikari flashed next too Tsukaii.

Tsukaii looked at her ''Report Hikari'' he said, Hikari smiled and started to report ''The Quincy was useless, the only thing his arrows were, was gathered Spirit energy and Spirit particles, his concentration of spirit energy was low, below average I would say... he wanted to fight so I had no other choice then too kill him, sir''

''Quincy? URYUU!'' Ichigo shouted and looked back at everyone, Hikari's words echoed trough Ichigo's mind ''I had no other choice then too kill him.'' the words enraged him, it called up thoughts ''Uryuu...dead? no way... it cant be! Uryuu cant be dead!''

''Very well, so be it.'' Tsukaii said and looked at Itsuki, ''Hikari...we have a traitor amongst us... Itsuki decided too side with the Soul reapers.''

''Then he must be punished, sir'' Hikari said and looked at him. ''Kill him'' Tsukaii ordered

Itsuki froze at the thought of having too fight Hikari, his youth friend, best friend he ever had. was there a way he could talk sense into her like Ichigo did with him? there had too be, Itsuki Braced himself as Hikari shot towards him with termendous Speed, drawing her zanpakuto and points it towards him.

Itsuki countered her attack stopping her with his own Zanpakuto ''there's no point of trying to resist Itsuki, I was always stronger then you!''

Itsuki was lost for word and kept on countering each strike Hikari blew, his body was ready too fight but his head wouldnt let him put as much a single scratch on his best friend.

''whats wrong Itsuki, afraid too fight me?'' Hikari said and stopped striking grabbing her zanpakutos blade ''Shock them, Kiramaku!'' her zanpakuto changed and she continued attacking.

Itsuki countered her off finding the oppertunity too call his Zanpakuto as well ''Pierce, Gonasuka!'' he called and his zanpakuto changed, as well as his attitude ''I will fight you Hikari, it seems I have no other choice!'' with that he charged towards Hikari a sword in each hand ''Shounen Hurricane!'' he called as he pushed his 2 parts zanpakuto together creating a huge Hurricane.

''Taiden Kaminari!'' Hikari yelled sending a wave of electricity out of her Zanpakuto, the 2 attacks collapsing into eachother creating a massive explosion that sent both of them flying back.

''Hikari! only you can stop this! stop believing Tsukaiis lies and join the good side!'' Itsuki called once back upon his feet.

Hikari picked herself up and looks at Itsuki ''this...IS THE GOOD SIDE!'' she ran towards Itsuki her Zanpakuto in charging position ''DIE TRAITOR!'' her eyes were Tear stained as she pierced Itsuki's body, and in return, Itsuki piercing hers.

''Itsuki...'' she gasped

''Hikari...'' Itsuki replied

''we're still best friends...right?'' she asked

''we will always be...Hikari... I just want to tell your something...'' Itsuki said

''what?'' Hikari asked

Itsuki stepped aside showing that he wasnt pierced but she had only hit his Kimono and pierced that ''You missed me.'' Hikari's eyes grew wide as she stared down at Itsuki's Zanpakuto piercing right trough her flesh. Itsuki pulled his zanpakuto back out, Hikari Collapsed too the ground, but before she hit the floor Itsuki caught her ''Can you heal her? I intentionally didnt kill her.. heal her... so I can talk too her in isolation... that coward Tsukaii already vanished... such a coward... making others fight for him!''

Ichigo laid his hand on Itsuki's shoulder ''We'll get him, dont worry.'' he said, Itsuki looked at Hikari being taken too the Squad 4 barracks and walked along ''I'll be back Ichigo, I promise'' he said and followed the Squad 4 members out.

''URYUU!'' Orihime screamed and ran over to the dead looking Quincy ''Uryuu please give me a sign if you are alive!''

Uryuu Moved slightly, ''I'll fix you up Uryuu, just hold on!'' Orihime took a few steps back ''Shuno, Ayame, Soten Kisshun, I reject!'' 2 parts of her hair clip came out and formed a shield around Uryuu seeming too heal his deep wounds. ''Uryuu... Please be ok...'' she muttered too herself.

after a while Uryuu got up, looking fine, but his encounter had left its mental scars.

''she was so fast... I cant believe it... she simply grabbed my arrow... as if it was nothing...'' the thought of it made him angry, he clenched his fist ''URAHARA BETTER HURRY UP WITH THAT GATE! I WANT TOO TAKE REVENGE ON THAT GIRL!''

''Uryuu...'' Orihime said softly.

''yes Orihime?'' Uryuu asked his voice suddenly softer ''what is it?''

''I dont want you too get killed Uryuu... please be careful.'' she muttered

''of course Orihime... sorry.'' Uryuu replied.

Together they took off in the direction of Urahara's shop where Chad sat talking too a black cat.

''Yoruichi? what are you doing here?'' Uryuu asked

the black cat looked at Uryuu and started talking in a deep male voice ''2 of the 3 Dark Shinigami's have been beaten, but it seems that the last one... the leader is going to be quite a task, we need as much people as we can get, to fight him. we cant compare him too anyone we've fought before... the task might be impossible...'' Yoruichi said, sounding serious ''he seems too be able too instant regenerate, and upgrade his speed and strength every few minutes, he has no limits!''

''then how are we going too beat him! we have too somehow kill him in one single blow... there's no way!'' Uryuu said

''we dont know... but we must try!'' Yoruichi said.

Urahara stepped outside ''1 more day, then the gate is ready!'' he proclaimed happily, ''About time'' Uryuu snapped.

Urahara grinned ''so you all try to get some sleep, I will call you in my own personal way when the gate is ready!''

''his own personal way?'' Chad thought too himself ''Does that mean that he's going to do the same as last time?'' Chads memories played of Urahara's paint bomb paint letters on his wall.

''Be ready at one AM with your window open!'' Urahara said.

''yep... he's going to do the same'' Chad thought to himself.

Too be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Tsukaii's attack! the Monstro

Dawn of the Dark Shinigami

**Chapter 7: Tsukaii's attack! The monstrous Bankai**

late at night, the squad 4 members were still busy tending for everyones wounds, Ichigo sat outside the room where Hikari was being operated, itsuki sat beside him, his hair covering his eyes, shades falling over them.

''oh Hikari...'' he mumbled, Ichigo looked at him ''hey, dont worry, she's very strong, she will make it.''

Itsuki clenched his fist and banged it against the wall ''I just dont see how Tsukaii was able too change our minds on the soul society so easy! and you... you got them back too normal... just as easy... am I that weak!''

''its not a weakness'' Ichigo said ''in fact, listening too reason is very good abillity, Hikari clearly... wouldnt listen too any reason... thats why she got hurt... and you didnt.''

''But...'' Itsuki started ''it was me... IT WAS ME WHO HURT HER, ICHIGO!''

Ichigo punched his face ''YOU HAD NO OTHER CHOICE, YOU FOOL!'' Itsuki got up rubbing his cheek ''you didnt have too punch me, you know...'' he said.

''Sorry I just tho-'' Ichigo looked straight behind Itsuki ''and?''

Captain Unohana was standing right behind itsuki ''she's lost a great amount of blood and is very weak, but she's stable and surely is gonna live.''

Itsuki then smiled a little ''thank goodness...'' Captain Unohana smiled ''she's awake, you can go in too see her.''

Itsuki got up and looked at Ichigo ''You coming in?'' he asked

''you go alone first.'' Ichigo replied. Itsuki nodded and walked in.

''Hi-hikari?'' Itsuki stuttered as he came in and looked at her laying in the bed.

''Itsuki...'' She whispered. Itsuki's eyes went a bit wider ''hikari! how are you feeling'' he ran over too her bed as she turned too look his way. ''I am feeling lots better...now I see that you are here...Itsuki'' she said.

''Hikari... I am so sorry! I-I didnt want too be so mean too you...'' Itsuki replied, Hikari started laughing a little, which confused Itsuki ''why are you... laughing?''

''You beating me was just a Fluke Itsuki.'' she said laughing. her arrogance surprised Itsuki Completely ''what the...just a fluke?'' he then grinned and started laughing with her ''yea... thats the Hikari I know.''

''I am sorry I attacked you, Itsuki...'' Hikari said and sat up. Itsuki's eyes widened completely as the blankets fell of her, his face going slightly red ''uhm...Hikari...''

''yes Itsuki?'' Hikari asked

Itsuki then pointed at her chest, she looked down too see she was only covered by bandages ''oh that...'' she looked back at Itsuki who had his hand infront of his face but was still peeking by keeping his fingers infront of his eyes split.

''do you like what you see?'' she said the tone in her voice turning ''YOU PERVERT!'' she smacked him then got up too find her kimono and put it on ''there we go, Hikari too the top!''

Itsuki took his hands away from his eyes and looked at her ''Hikari... are you going to...go back too him?''

Hikari looked at Itsuki ''no...he only used me as a shield and stall too get away...'' she sighed ''he has used us all the time...'' Hikari's eyes held flames ''I will help... DESTROYING HIM!''

Itsuki smiled ''now thats the Hikari I know''

Ichigo opened the door ''hey''

Hikari looked up ''hello...Ichigo Kurosaki''

''looks like you're all better then eh?'' Ichigo said

''Yep, better and Ready too fight!'' Hikari said ''on your side of course.''

Ichigo smiled ''great''

in the Depts of the Thundercloud Tsukaii was sitting with his zanpakuto, sheathed against him ''well Primal... looks like its just us now...'' he said, a Flame sparked out of his Zanpakuto and changed shape into a Lion with Fire for manes and Fire at the tip of its tail ''yes, so it seems.''

Tsukaii looked at the Lion ''it doesnt matter... even when I am alone, THE SEIREITEI WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!''

The Lion looked at Tsukaii ''Yes...Yes they will...'' he spoke in his heavy voice.

Tsukaii stared down from an opening in the cloud, down at the Seireitei.

''I will strike down tomorrow...'' Tsukaii said as the cloud closed.

The Next morning, the Seireitei was peaceful and calm...except for the sound of blades touching eachother.

''I told you it was just a fluke Itsuki!'' Hikari said as she countered Itsuki's strikes time after time.

''I will not be beaten by a girl'' Itsuki called as Hikari disappeared from his sight and reappeared seconds later holding her Zanpakuto next too his neck ''gotcha'' she said and grinned ''if I were really your foe, you'd be dead now.'' with that she took her Zanpakuto away from his neck again.

''That wasnt fair, I wasnt prepared!'' Itsuki Shouted

''its not like a real foe would wait until you're prepared, I simply spotted an opening in your bragging and took advantage of it'' Hikari Explained.

As they continued bettering their fighting techniques Ichigo stepped out and looked at the 2, ''Hey you two, Lunch is ready!'' he called as they both stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

together they walked over ''and what's for lunch?'' Hikari asked while fondling her pockets.

''a lot of stuff, just look inside'' Ichigo replied ''...what are you doing?''

as a reply too that Hikari pulled out Ichigo's Substitute soul reaper badge ''I am sorry for taking it, you can have it back'' she handed Ichigo his badge then ran inside.

Itsuki realized and quickly ran after her ''hey Hikari...Wait up!''

Ichigo looked up at the thundercloud ''something strange is going on... this level of Spirit pressure is rising... is he coming?'' he thought too himself.

the others came outside and also looked up ''this is bad'' Itsuki said ''he's coming... and he's...incredibly strong... I dont know if we can take him...''

the thundercloud evaporated and Tsukaii surrounded by a Red Aura remained.

''Today is the day...THAT THE SEIREITEI WILL PAY!'' he Shouted and striked down right towards the soul reapers who had gathered around.

To be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Chapter, Tsukaii's

Dawn of the Dark Shinigami

**Chapter 8: The Final Chapter! battle to death**

''Today is the day...THAT THE SEIREITEI WILL PAY!'' he Shouted and striked down right towards the soul reapers who had gathered around. he landed on both feet right in the middle of them and blew a strong wind wave that immediately wiped all the weaker soul reapers away.

''HEY thats my move!'' Itsuki shouted and charged towards Tsukaii with his Zanpakuto, Gonasuka, ''now its time too die!''

Tsukaii, unimpressed by Itsuki display grabbed Gonasuka with his bare hand and held it ''pathetic...'' he said as he put his hand palm against Itsuki's face ''Hado 33: Shockahole'' he said as a red burst shot out of his hand right into Itsuki's face, Itsuki falling down too the ground.

''Itsuki!'' Hikari called and ran towards him, Tsukaii flesh stepped towards her and punched her in the belly with his fist causing her too collapse right next too Itsuki.

''You bastard!'' Ichigo called and prepared too attack as a rush or energy passed him right into the direction of Tsukaii.

Ichigo's attention was distracted by the sudden sound of the voice of the Lieutannant of Squad 11, ''Go Kenny!'' Yachiru yelled. Ichigo turned around too look at the fight, just too see Tsukaii blocking Kenpachi's surprise attack.

Kenpachi, who had a grin on his face spoke up ''not bad! this might be fun!'' Kenpachi threw is sword at Tsukaii countless times but Tsukaii blocked each and every hit and jumped back. charging at Kenpachi, finding an opening taking good advantage of it stabbing Kenpachi multiple times over.

each stab he dealth Kenpachi just seemed to find it funny, Tsukaii's eyes grew big as he continued stabbing causing major injuries too kenpachi ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!'' he shouted and stopped stabbing taking another few paces back.

''I didnt think I'd have too resort too this'' Tsukaii said and rose his Zanpakuto ''Blaze, Primal'' Tsukaii's zanpakuto changed its blade became taller with 2 blue orbs appeared on the blade, holes also appeared in the blade, next to that the zanpakuto got 2 more blades sticking out of the side of the base of the main blade, and as last set on fire.

''You think that scares me?'' Kenpachi said licking his lips ''that's gonna make this battle just more fun!'' Kenpachi charged towards Tsukaii, completely ignoring his injuries and put a scratch on his cheek.

''that was fatal...Kenpachi Zaraki...'' Tsukaii said and stabbed Kenpachi in the stumach with his zanpakuto.

''it feels like its burning... it hurts... am I gonna die?'' Kenpachi thought too himself ''I underestimated that guy...that was a big mistake...'' Tsukaii pulled his zanpakuto back out blood spattering everywhere, Kenpachi seemed unable too move ''NOW DIE!'' Tsukaii yelled and kicked kenpachi too the ground.

Kenpachi collapsed too the ground with force creating a crater within the Seireitei.

''Kenpachi!'' Ichigo yelled ''its impossible...there's no way... Kenpachi...cant die... he just cant...'' the thoughts rolled trough Ichigo's head as her stared at the stunning display, Kenpachi dug into a crater in the ground and Tsukaii above him staring down at it.

''KENNY!'' Yachiru screamed and ran down too him ''Kenny! say something! Kenny! KKKEEEENNNYYY!''

Captain Unohana and her Lieautannent, Isane, rushed in too take Kenpachi off the battle field, carying him away, followed by Yachiru.

Tsukaii looked as he was carried away ''what a strange guy...'' he thought too himself, suddenly Tsukaii felt a change of spirit pressure in the area and turned around too see Ichigo gathering spirit energy and releasing it at an immense rate. ''so I finally get too fight you...dont I?'' Tsukaii said ''Ichigo Kurosaki.''

Ichigo Charged towards Tsukaii and cut his Shoulder, Tsukaii turned and cut Ichigo's face in return ''you're too slow!'' Tsukaii said and turned around too see Ichigo having Raised Zangetsu in the air gathering spirit energy, his eyes glowing blue ''Bankai!'' Ichigo called as Zangetsu turned into its bankai form, a small black blade with a chain at the end of its hilt.

Ichigo charged towards Tsukaii and disappeared right before impact, Tsukaii stood stunned as Ichigo appeared behind him and his arm was carved up. ''How the hell did you do that!'' he shouted and turned too face Ichigo charging at him with his zanpakuto, Primal.

Ichigo Countered the attacks with ease.

''you're strong...but I have too tell you a secret...Ichigo Kurosaki.'' Tsukaii said ''I was once... A CAPTAIN!'' Tsukaii let out a burst of spiritual pressure that nearly blew away all the Soul reapers who were down below looking at the fight.

''Bankai!'' Tsukaii called and his sword disappeared, instead Spikes appeared on each of his knuckles, and Knees ''Wakere Primal, this is MY BANKAI!'' he shouted and shot at Ichigo with amazing speed quickly finding an opening kicking Ichigo in the stumach with his knee, the flaming spike on Tsukaii's knee piercing right Into Ichigo's belly creating even more openings, Tsukaii took the chance and continieusly puched Ichigo in the face, tearing up his face with the iron spikes on his knuckles.

Ichigo made distance between him and Tsukaii before Tsukaii could attack now ''you are done for...Kurosaki!'' Tsukaii shouted but then stunned as Ichigo grinned ''you underestimate me...Tsukaii...'' he said as he put his hand infront of his face parts of a hollow mask gathering infront of his face.

Tsukaii stared at it with wide eyes ''what the hell is this! some sort of trick! a hollow mask...'' before he realized Ichigo had stabbed him in his belly and cut up his arm, a massive amount of blood spilled ''what the hell...'' Tsukaii was stunned by Ichigo's hollow display, Tsukaii turned too face Ichigo. before he realized that Ichigo had disappeared again he was cut once more.

all Tsukaii could do now was stare at the face or the mask... of the man that was going too kill him. ''I worked so hard... I wanted too avenge what the Seireitei has done too me... too my family...and my friends...this cant be the end...Move body...MOVE!'' his thoughts Raged trough his head.

as Ichigo got ready too blow the final strike a voice suddenly called from down below ''Ichigo! dont finish him!'' it was Hikari. Ichigo's hollow mask disappeared as he looked down at her ''huh! why the hell not!'' he shouted

''let me and Itsuki do it...we are the ones he deceived, he put us up against our friends and families, he lied too us! you'd be taking away our honor if you wouldnt let us take care of it'' Hikari said, she and Itsuki had both gotten up, Itsuki had a massive burn in his face but seemed fine, as for Hikari had a wound in her belly but seemed fine as well.

Ichigo nodded ''alright'' he stepped down too let Itsuki and Hikari do their work.

''Shock them, Kiramaku!'' hikari called and her zanpakuto released.

''Pierce, Gonasuka!'' Itsuki Called and released his as well.

''Taiden Kaminari!'' Hikari shouted

''Shounen Hurricane!'' Itsuki Shouted

Both of them looked at eachother and nodded as the 2 attack were launched they spoke at the same time ''Danketsu'' the 2 attacks united with eachother and bolted towards Tsukaii who couldnt get his body too move, the explosion caused by the combined attack, Tsukaii collapsed too the ground and was laying there unmoved.

Itsuki and Hikari landed beside him to see his zanpakuto back too normal but shattered in a thousend pieces, Tsukaii began too slowly fade away.

''it is unknown where soul reapers go once they fade...'' Rukia said, standing behind Itsuki and Hikari.

''I know...'' Itsuki replied ''he has always used us... we finally did it...''

''so... what are you going to do now?'' Ichigo asked looking at the 2 ex dark shinigami, ''are you going too rejoin the 13 court guard squads?''

''no...'' Hikari said ''we have wasted our position in the 13 court guard squads by betraying the Soul society, my and Itsuki have been granted a second chance... we must find our own way from here.''

Ichigo blinked a few times ''well alright... I guess thats your decission.''

Hikari nodded ''me and Itsuki are going elsewhere and we wont return too the Seireitei, dont worry about us. we will be fine.'' Hikari turned around and started too walk towards the gate that opened for her.

''thank you Ichigo, we couldve never done it without your help, you are truly strong.'' Itsuki complimented and followed Hikari.

they both disappeared as the gates closed behind them.

''ICHIGO!'' a voice sounded and Uryuu popped up together with Chad and Orihime ''we came too help!'' Uryuu said and took a fight stance, Chad and Orihime did so too.

a sweat drop appeared on Ichigo's face ''uhm guys...'' he pointed at the rubble and blood ''you're too late.''

Uryuu looked around ''well then... why did we come out here again!''

''Orihime, can you do something for me?'' Ichigo asked.

Orihime nodded ''Soten Kisshun, I reject'' the force field surrounded Ichigo and started too heal his wounds.

''Orihime, thanks but thats not what I meant.'' Ichigo said.

Orihime stopped healing instantly and looked at him confused ''then what?'' she asked.

Ichigo Pointed over at where captain Unohana and Isane were attempting too heal Kenpachi ''heal Kenpachi, I can wait.''

Orihime nodded and walked over too reverse any damage done too kenpachi.

after a while Kenpachi was good at new ''aah much better'' Kenpachi said and grabbed Orihime's shoulder ''thanks again girl.'' he said.

''Kenny!'' Yachiru jumped on Kenpachi as he got up ''Yachiru... did you really think I would die?''

''of course not Kenny!'' Yachiru Replied happily, a smile got across her face ''was it fun?''

''Hell yea... I never saw techiniques like that... I never felt them either, of course it was fun!'' Kenpachi replied a grin across his face as well.

Kenpachi got up and looked at Ichigo as the shield around him disappeared ''did you defeat him?'' he asked

''partially... Itsuki and Hikari finished it...they left'' Ichigo replied.

''they left? too bad... I wouldve wanted too fight them!'' Kenpachi said and grinned looking at the gates ''did they say where they were going?''

''no, all they said is that they have too find their own way from here.'' Ichigo said

Captain Shunsui had fixed up some tea for Chad and Uryuu who were both sipping of their cups at an equal timing ''well then...what are we gonna do?'' Uryuu asked as he put his cup down.

''we are going home.'' Ichigo replied and got up.

''We have got the senkai gate all ready for you'' Captain Ukitake said, walking over.

''so we...came here for nothing?'' Chad asked, Captain Shunsui got up ''of course you didnt! you just had a cup of tea made by me and my lovely Lieutannant Nanao!'' Shunsui looked around ''thinking of it...where is Nanao?'' he asked ''Nanao? where are you? come on out my Lovely Nanao.''

Nanao stepped out of the shades ''captain... do you really have to announce me so loudly?'' Nanao Complained.

''well we'll better be on our way'' Ichigo said and took off into the Senkai gate, following by Uryuu, Chad and Orihime.

Uryuu was walking down the street on his own ''well that felt useless, I was in the soul society for less then 30 minutes, oh well...'' Uryuu kept on walking headed towards a supply store where he would buy stuff too create his handy crafts.

Suddenly Uryuu sensed an unknown spirit energy...yet very similar too his own, he turned around as an Arrow passed him by, the shade of a Person was staring at him ''Lets play a game off tag... Uryuu Ishida'' the female voice called and started running.

**The End**

Note: Curious about what will happen next? keep your eyes open for the new story, Quincy Secrets!


End file.
